Brahm
]] Private Brahm is a soldier serving in the Royal Army. He's stationed at the Wolf Fort checkpoint that lies on the border between Liberl and the Calvard Republic and is usually found guarding the gate on the Liberl side. In Brahm's case, however, "guarding" usually means "sleeping on the job". Unlike the fortress that is Haken Gate in northern Liberl, Wolf Fort is a rather small checkpoint and unlike the militaristic atmosphere displayed at the Erebonian border, the border checkpoint separating Liberl and Calvard has an easy-going and laid-back vibe, centered around the chief watch officer's vision of "not making waves", though Brahm's working habits are extreme even in light of that philosophy. Brahm used to be in a relationship with the factory worker Faye, but the two of them hit a rough spot and broke up, or rather: Faye broke up with Brahm. While on their trip to Elmo Village, Estelle, Joshua and Tita take a detour to Wolf Fort and meet Brahm, who's crying in his sleep over the breakup and even shouts her name when they talk to him. After hearing that the bracers have met his ex-girlfriend before, Brahm asks them if they have some time to help him out and tells them he wants to make up with Faye and has written a letter he wants her to read, but since he can't leave his post, he's unable to deliver it himself. Upon hearing Estelle remark that it would be a good idea to also include a gift, he gives the bracers some money and asks them to buy something to appeal to Faye's feminine side. Estelle, Joshua and Tita return to Zeiss and deliver the letter and gift to Faye, who is moved by the gesture and eventually sends a letter back to Brahm, allowing him to rest a little easier. If the letter is delivered, Brahm will be seen again in Grancel attending the birthday celebration together with Faye (or rather, hanging out at the airport where Faye is geeking out over the Arseille). When talked to, he'll tell Estelle and Joshua that he's managed to patch things up with his girlfriend and thanks the two of them for helping him (while also noting that Estelle seems enjoying some "alone time" with her significant other as well, much to the latter's embarrassment). Brahm mentions that he always gets sleepy whenever he's nervous, but that's either only partially to blame for his habit of sleeping on the job, or he's the world's most nervous person. While his commanding officer tolerates his lazing about since the border patrol at Wolf Fort is mostly for show anyway, Brahm is also seen asleep at the gate while the personnel at Wolf Fort is on security alert due to the attack on Zeiss Central Factory. It's suggested that his unreliable streak is what attracted Faye to him to begin with. Relations Private Brahm is a collegue of Private Henning. In addition, he's a subordinate of Chief Watch Officer Pace and Watch Officer Gerwin. He's also the former boyfriend of Faye, though they make up if Estelle and Joshua deliver Brahm's letter and gift to Faye. Quests Messenger of Love Category:Trails in the Sky FC NPCs Category:Trails in the Sky SC NPCs Category:Wolf Fort NPCs Category:Royal Army Category:Grancel NPCs